Shopping Chaos
by Cure Celestial
Summary: Shopping has never been this dangerous!


Another boring day at Gakuen Alice again…

Mikan, Natsume, Aoi, Ruka, Hotaru, and Sayumi were all inside the living room doing their own things.

Mikan was asleep; Natsume was reading his new manga (DUH!), Ruka was feeding Usagi (the rabbit), Hotaru was creating a new invention, Aoi was drawing some new clothing designs and Sayumi was listening to music.

Natsume went over to Mikan and tried to wake her up, the key word here being 'tried'.

"Mikan, wake up!" – Natsume

"But, momma it wasn't me it was the elephant!" – Mikan

Natsume sweatdropped.

"Mikan wake up!" Natsume said more forcibly

"That's my chocolate, hands off!"

Natsume sighed in frustration knowing what has to be done in order to wake up his fiancée.

He gulped, knowing this will most likely to cause him pain much worse than the cookies in the kitchen incident. He shuddered at the mere thought of what happened in less than 25 minutes.

He shook his head to get rid of the bad memories.

He lifted up Mikan's t-shirt where her bellybutton piercing was at. He lit his finger on fire and gently touched the metal of the piercing. The piercing soon became burning hot; he let go of it and the reaction was instantiates.

Mikan's eyes popped open, and (we probably guess what happened next). KABOOM! The entire mansion shook, breaking several windows and valuable objects; it had also caused everyone in the room to stop what they were doing and cover their ears due to sheer force of the blast. And yes folks even the Ice Queen Hotaru Imai had on a pained expression on her face.

Natsume stumbled out from where he had landed since he was so close to the blast in the first place. His clothes were shredded and some of it was singed in some places, he limped slightly and massaging his wounded arm and collapsed on the (surprisingly) intact armchair in sheer exhaustion.

Mikan came out a couple of seconds later, not scratch on her (of course), but she did have a very pissed off face of what she had experienced. You actually tell she was holding in her rage by her blazing ruby red eyes that were glaring darkly at Natsume.

The others just blinked and turned to each other; looking at each other in silence, they just shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

"Hey, where's the others anyway? Shouldn't they be back by now from grocery shopping?" Aoi asked causing everyone once again to stop and think.

"Yeah, you're right Aoi they've been gone for at least 3 hours. You don't think…" Ruka confirmed thinking of what could've happened.

Meanwhile with the others at the grocery store

"Okay, so we got the milk, butter, chips, bread, snacks, etc… right?" Sumire stated looking at the extremely long shopping list.

"Yeah, (pant) I think we have it all. (Pant)" Nonoko said nodding her head whilst pushing a loaded buggy in front of Sumire. Anna followed after her twin with another full buggy full of food, next came Koko with another buggy, then Kitsu with another, and Mochu with another (you start to get the picture here…)

"Hey, where's Youichii?" Rei asked looking around nervously for his baby brother, knowing that if he lost him that Mikan will skin him alive and feed to the Giant Chick in the barn. He shuddered thinking of the hungry gleam of the evil poultry's eyes, that little cluck-muster had it in form him ever since he had accidently destroyed its nest. God that was the fifth worst day of his life…

Everyone was looking around for Youichii.

"You don't think…" Ibaragi began nervously sweating slightly.

"Well, considering what happened last time…" Tsubasa continued nervously gulping.

The others shuddered at what they had endured in the kitchen 3 months prior.

BOOM! CRASH! BANG! SHATTER!

They all winced at the noise coming from the other side of the grocery store in absolute fear.

Half of the entire store was in ruins with Youichii standing in the middle of it with thousands upon thousands of cookies and desserts everywhere. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight before them.

Crack…

Everyone tensed (except for Youichii who was still inhaling the cookies) looked up at the ceiling that filled with cracks, suddenly it collapsed on them all.

After the dust had settled, you could hear groans and moans of pain underneath the rubble of the former ceiling.

Back at the mansion…

Ding-Dong!

Everyone looked up from their work at repairing the destroyed living room in surprised.

"You didn't order anything from HSN again, did you?" Hotaru said accusingly at Mikan

Mikan shook her head rapidly at the accusation

Ding-Dong!

Mikan got up from her position on the floor, and walked nervously towards the front door and opened it. Mikan stared wide-eyed at what lay before her; the rest of the gang was in bandages and casts, looking completely horrible. Youichii however was unharmed and was eating cookies without a care in the world. Mikan sweatdropped and her right eye started twitching.

"Mikan, who is it?" Natsume yelled from the living room.

"It's the others!" she just replied casually, looking back at them in complete worry as they glared dangerously at the oblivious Youichii.

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Aoi, and Sayumi came to where Mikan was at and just stared in complete astonishment at the damage the others were in.

"What happened?!" Aoi said gasping in complete shock in her features as she took in their injuries.

The others turned their heads towards Youichii, and glared darkly at him in anger.

"Let's just say, that the mall has a new skylight added to it…" Rei said darkly

"And, that the fact that we are all banned for eternity because of this little demon's obsession with cookies and desserts." Sumire growled angrily.

Mikan and the others just blinked at them and turned towards each other and shrugged.


End file.
